Dear Doctor, A Letter from Missy
by CouncilofAkarem
Summary: Missy writes a Letter to the Doctor after she 'died' in Death in Heaven (finale). But you know what she/he's like, he will weasel out of it all somehow. This is her sending him an email/letter from where ever she's hiding/at. doctor x missy


**Hey guys! I hope you are well, how may i assist you with your death?**

**Missy writes a Letter to the Doctor after she 'died' in Death in Heaven. But you know what she/he's like, he will weasel out of it all somehow. This is her sending him an email/letter from whereever she's hiding/at. **

**Enjoy peeps!**

...

Dear Doctor,

Oh, Doctor, Doctor…Doctor. Did you really think it should have all ended **_that_** way? Bah! Come on, Doctor. You're too smart for that! Or…has those little grey hairs finally seeped into the darkest inner most parts your brain? Oh you pudding brain.

Anyway, I hope you are well. Me? Oh, I am having the time of my life. This new body has been keeping up fantastically during these years.

But seriously though, who's hotter? The Rani…or me? You kissed me…twice so I guess that's the answer. But that's not ENOUGH!

Honestly, what _were_ you thinking, love? You could have done so much more with some more power. I waited for you so long just to see if you could destroy some souls out of rage. Oh, yes! I wanted to see you rage. Feel it, feel it burn through your tough, old Time Lordy skin. Those fierce eyebrows of yours could use some more of an exercise. In my past lives I had fabulous eyebrows and of course, some extra hairs too in my face region. I was such a bear, haha. Imagine me kissing you then, ha!

Really though, Doctor. Why couldn't we be _friends_ again…hmm? We can shoot through time and space together…you travelling in your TARDIS, me traveling in mine.

Races!

Yes, oh, yes! Time races! Now, wouldn't that be fun? Just like what we had always wanted.

Now, wouldn't it have been soooo much better if you didn't have that silly, control-freak of a Clara to blind you and chase after your coat-tails? Ah, but now our little game has ended with that big spoil sport, Cyber-Brigadier. Or CyberBrig, for short. How sad you must have felt. Ooooh...it was sooo surprising...not!

Come on, love, didn't you see where I stood?

Did it ever occur to you that ALL your friends were changed into Cyberman during the little shower I created? Why didn't any of them, except that one, come to aid you? Oh that's really just because they're unfaithful. Ha! No, no, I'm keeping them all for later...oooh, a surprise. I looove surprises. Now, that's exciting!

I won't tell you where I am right now, or else it won't be fun. But let me tell you something…I'm close.

But regardless, it's all your fault. ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! So many things you could have done but all my other (evil) plans shattered when you chose Clara over me. Kill her, love, not aim it at me! I've done you a favour by giving you a friend during my little break, now that's over, I'm here. So, she's of no use any more than those dead, cold gravestones. Her little frail heart, broken into a million pieces. How dramatic, don't you think? Well, think about it, Mr President…I mean idiot, we could have been together! You could be my companion...Strong, powerful and we could have ruled universes, in the future and the past.

I could have told you my story, of how I came back...of how the drums had stopped.

I want my friend back and all you did was follow out with my plans. I mean, it was good and all but...You could have done so much more…you know, chain me in irons or something. Ha….

But thanks for letting me know that I've won. I needed some nice words, I had been having such a tiring day. If I ever need a cheer-me-up, I'll be sure to _call_ in on you.

By now, I suppose you have been to those co-ordinates and seen the wonderful…oh so wonderful blankness of the space. Makes you wonder if Gallifrey, our beloved glowing yellow planet, had just lost its light, letting darkness consume it. Hence, becoming black all over.

Well…it's not like that's true or anything…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my gift. It was such an *explosive* birthday party, I think. And I hosted it all by myself. Um, well, with some AI help but you know what they're like.

Aww, look at you now. I know you must feel so distraught about it all but you didn't tell Clara did you? Poor thing, I just wish I could get over there and wrap my hands around your…neck. You sure do love hugs!

Now, now doctor, I know what you want to say. So please. Don't you worry your little two hearts…we'll see each other again.

SOON.

Love, love, love,

Missy xoxoxoxoxxxx

...

**Thank you peeps for reading this, I wrote this in whim after watching tonights ep of Death in Heaven, season finale of Doctor who Season 8**

**Missy: Well, well, dears...how did you like it? Did I...win?**

**Haha, in all seriousness, I really hope that Missy didn't die. Michelle Gomez is like my idol and I wish to be her in the future squeeeeee lol.**

**Love you all for reading this**

**Love, love, love**

**WalnutProphecy/CouncilofAkarem**


End file.
